The House of Duras
by ElliotJA
Summary: At last, the machinations of one of the most dubious families of the Klingon Empire are laid bare in this tale of greed and treachery. CHAPTER SIX NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**2153 AD**_

As his Bird-of-Prey exploded into flame and slag around him, in the split second before his death, Duras, son of Toral, felt anger and frustration that all his aspirations for the future would not be realized. Then his life ended, snuffed out in the cold vastness of space.

But though he was dead, his line would continue.

OOOOOOOO

_**2180 AD**_

Ja'rod, son of Duras, stood over the corpses of Captain J'Grel and _yaS wa'DIch _Raklor in the dingy, benighted alley on Arcturus IV, and roared his lungs out to the honoured dead in Sto-Vo-Kor in warning, in accordance with Klingon tradition. Not that Ja'rod had ever cared that much for tradition, of course, for it was that same tradition that had deemed the death of his father as dishonourable, and had therefore humiliated him and his family. The death howl was more for the benefit of anyone who might be passing nearby.

Ja'rod's heart swelled with excitement at the knowledge that with his immediate superiors dead, the way to command was open to him, the Second Officer of the vessel on which he currently served. Those Arcturian thugs had been most useful in disposing of J'Grel and Raklor for him; he would never have been able to defeat either of them in combat personally. Ja'rod preferred to fight with his brain more than his with his limbs and _d'k' tahg_. And with the asssassins themselves now dead from his own disruptor, no one would ever know that he had hired them to do the deed. As far as High Command would know, the deaths of the captain and first officer had been the result of a simple mugging.

Ja'rod was perfectly aware that many Klingons would call his actions dishonourable and cowardly, if they were to know the truth. But then, Ja'rod also knew that life was inherently treacherous. In the end, strength was strength, however one came to own it.

It was a lesson he would be sure to teach his own children.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2279**_

"_DenIbya' Qatlh_!" Councillor Kelnor spat, his body trembling with fury behind his desk in his office.

Captain Duras, son of Duras, stood calmly before the High Council member. "Call me all the names you want, Kelnor," he said. "Should it become known that you fathered an illegitimate child with a Boslic whore, your claim to the throne of the Chancellor will be rejected, as will the good name of your family." Eyes glaring murderously, Kelnor shot to his feet, and Duras added swiftly "Arrangements have already been made that, in the event of my death, your secrets will be made public. Believe me when I tell you there is nothing you can do about it."

Simmering, Kelnor sank back into his chair and took a deep, shuddering breath. Finally he spoke. "What do you want from me, _toDSaH_?"

Duras' mouth parted in a ravenous grin. "I think you know, Councillor," he replied. "I will aid you in hiding your private affairs….if, on becoming Chancellor, you make me a full member of the High Council."

Kelnor's blood burned with shame and disgust at being ensnared by this foul _Ha'DIbaH _before him. He felt almost physically ill as he heard himself say "Damn you, Duras. You will have your seat on the Council."

Duras looked at the councillor and smirked at the defeat he saw written plainly in the other Klingon's features. His House had scored yet another victory, and he swore that he and his kin would ride that wave of triumph far into the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2285**_

Councillor Duras looked up from the computer console on his desk at the sound of the door-chime and barked out "Enter!" The door to his chamber clanged open to admit a tall male warrior, one whom Duras instantly recognized. "Kruge, _ngo' jupwI'_!" he exclaimed joyfully, rising from his seat. "It is good to see you!" Laughing, they both slammed their foreheads violently together in the old greeting of friends.

"It has been too long, Duras," Kruge said. "Commanding the _Katai _takes me far from home for long periods. As soon as I received your message, I wasted no time in coming to Qo'noS."

"I did not wish to speak with you over a comm system," Duras told him. "This is much better. Be seated, and I will provide us with some refreshment!" They were both shortly feasting over bowls of Rokeg blood pie and cups of warnog, and discussing their recent fortunes. "So, Kruge, how goes life on board the _Katai_?" Duras asked. "I hear you fought the Kinshaya recently at Pagh."

"It was a worthy battle," replied Kruge. "We destroyed the wretches, but at the cost of my first and second officers. Their replacements came on board some months ago at Buruk. Torg and Maltz are fine _yaSpu'_, although Maltz is somewhat lacking in aggression and physical prowess. But he is loyal. And how is life on the High Council treating you?"

Duras smiled. "It suits me well, to be so close to where all the decisions which run the Empire are made. And who knows, Kruge….if my plans go well, you too may have a place on the Council before long."

Kruge had a piece of blood pie halfway to his mouth when he heard Duras' words and froze. "What is the task you have in mind for me?" he asked after a brief moment.

"I am sure you are aware of the Federation's new project, codenamed….Genesis," Duras said.

A light of understanding gleamed in Kruge's eyes. "Yes. Genesis," he said, nodding slowly. "The new technology the leaders of the Federation say will change the galaxy forever!" He scowled. "They have denied the Empire access to its secrets!"

"Some days ago," Duras continued, "The Genesis Device was detonated, apparently ahead of schedule, in the Mutara Sector. And where there was a nebula, there is now a habitable planet! An Imperial agent has already been dispatched to obtain technical information on Genesis." He pushed a datapad across the desk to Kruge. "You will take the _Katai _and rendezvous with the agent in three standard days. Coordinates are enclosed."

Kruge examined the information on the pad. "And who is this operative?" he inquired.

"Her name is Valkris," replied Duras. "She is a fine agent, and I have full confidence in her abilities to fulfil her mission." He leaned closer. "What I am about to tell you, you must keep secret from your crew until Valkris has delivered the data to you. Once you have examined it, you are to proceed to the Mutara Sector, and claim the Genesis Planet for the Empire! The Federation will be sending a survey team to assess their new creation – they may prove useful in gathering further knowledge of the Genesis process."

Kruge's answer was quick, and brimming with excitement. "It will be a pleasure, my friend. _jIHeghjaj qalujpa'_!"

"_Qapla'_, Kruge!" replied Duras, already envisioning glory.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark in Duras' family home in the First City as Duras sat in front of the transmitter screen and watched the report given by Maltz, detailing Kruge's failure at the Genesis Planet. With the exception of Maltz, the entire crew of the _Katai _were dead, killed by that Federation _petaQ _James Kirk. Because the humans had denied him death, High Command had sentenced Maltz to discommendation; he would live out the rest of his days as an outcast to other Klingons.

The recording was several months old now. Duras knew it was useless to keep on examining it over and over for such a period of time, but he could not help himself. It was a reminder of his failure to acquire the Genesis technology, and of Kruge's death….and all because of Kirk. That bulbous old fool Ambassador Kamarag had made the Klingon Empire's outrage at the deaths of Kruge and his men clear to the Federation Council, and even demanded that Kirk - himself currently a fugitive from Starfleet – pay with his life for what he had done. But now that Kirk had apparently saved Earth from some destructive alien probe, the Council was stalling on pronouncing judgement.

Duras' brooding was interrupted by an electronic chirping, and a short message outlined in bright red appeared at the bottom of the screen, alerting him to important news on the Imperial Information Service. He tapped a control pad, and read.

A moment later, the building was awakened by Duras' enraged roar of "_Qu'vatlh_!" and a crash as his fist shattered the transmission screen. He stood trembling over the sparking, crackling remains, breathing heavily. There was a soft sound behind him, and he swung round to see his wife, K'Val, standing in the doorway to the bedchamber.

"What is it, my husband?" she asked him, walking forward, her robe clasped shut over her lithe body.

"Kirk!" Duras spat venomously. "The Federation Council has decided to merely demote him to captain, and given him and his crew a new starship to command! The death of Kruge and the loss of our prize goes unavenged!" Striking out with his foot, he knocked over his chair. K'Val came over and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Do not despair, beloved," she said. "Kirk will die for what he has done to us. The High Council will not let this insult go unanswered! And Kelnor will not dare deny us vengeance – he owes you too much!"

Duras listened to her words. "Yes…" he growled. "We will have satisfaction…one way or another…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**2286**_

The silence weighed heavily in the Great Hall of the Klingon High Council as all assembled within considered what General Korrd, stood in the centre of the room, had just said. This was the first time Korrd had been here in a while, since Chancellor Kelnor exiled him to Nimbus III in disgrace. The deaths of his eldest children in what Korrd saw as a pointless and honourless skirmish with Starfleet had led the elderly warrior to advocate an end to all hostilities with the Federation. He had asked to address the Council, shortly after his return from the Galactic Core, claiming to have important matters to discuss. His message, when he finally arrived on Qo'noS and entered the Great Hall, was a controversial one: He called for the price on the head of James Kirk to be revoked, and Kirk officially pardoned by the Empire.

Councillor Duras had not known whether to spit or laugh when he heard Korrd's words. The old _petaQ _must really be losing his mind if he thought such a stunt could accomplish anything! And if the scowl on Kelnor's face was anything to go by, he was not impressed either.

"We hear your plea, Korrd," Kelnor said slowly, dangerously, "And we reject it! Once again you desecrate our Hall with your senile ramblings of embracing our enemies! Kirk will pay for his crimes; his rescue of you from terrorists does not wash away the Klingon blood on his hands!" Duras smiled at this. _Yes, Kelnor, show him the depth of his folly_!, he thought.

Now, after listening to the Chancellor's opinion in silence, it was Korrd's turn to speak. "And what of the innocent blood on our hands, Kelnor?" he asked. "Blood spilled dishonourably! It was Kruge who made an unprovoked attack on a Federation science vessel at the Genesis Planet, and who destroyed it and all on board! It was Kruge who took the son of James Kirk hostage and then murdered him….The actions of a coward! He and his men deserved death!"

Duras had heard enough of this _veq_. He was seriously considering killing Korrd himself, when Kelnor stood up from his throne. "Kirk has poisoned your mind!" Kelnor yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. "Leave this Hall now, Korrd, and go rot on Nimbus III! Leave Qo'noS, before I have you gutted like a targ!"

_tahg _from its sheaf. "I had hoped it would not come to this," he said. "I hoped you would see wisdom. But you have forced my hand. Kelnor, son of Vargoj, I challenge you."

Duras started. He had not expected this. There were low murmurings from the other councillors. Kelnor looked down incredulously at Korrd, and then laughed. "You challenge me?" he chuckled. He drew his own blade. "Then prepare to meet your long overdue death, fossil! _Hubegh_!" With a snarl, he flung himself at Korrd, his knife held high…only for Korrd to grab hold of the arm holding it, his powerful grip halting the weapon's course, and then to thrust his own knife through the younger man's tunic and into his chest, all in the space of a heartbeat. The blade was yanked out, spilling blood on the cold floor. Kelnor stood there as the seconds remaining to him ticked by, a surprised gurgling escaping his throat, until his blade fell from his hand with a clatter, and he collapsed on his back. His eyes, starring up at the high ceiling, were totally sightless.

Korrd almost seemed to be in pain as he stood over Kelnor's corpse, his eyes shut, his breath coming in strained pants. The eyes of all the councillors were riveted on the bloody tableau, all wondering what would happen now. Then one councillor, a man Duras recognized as Gorkon, stepped forward and stood beside Korrd. "Korrd is the victor," he announced to everyone. "He is our leader now." With that he lifted his fist into the air and shouted "Korrd!"

As Duras watched, barely believing what he was witnessing, Councillor Kahnrah echoed Gorkon's judgement. Within seconds, the Great Hall was filled with deafening yells of "Korrd!" from nearly all throats. Duras remained silent as he considered this turn of events. Should he openly challenge Korrd now? _No_, he quickly decided. _I will wait for a better opportunity, and conserve my strength. For now, I will feign acceptance of our new leader_. His own voice soon joined the others in yelling out Korrd's name in triumph.


	6. Chapter 6

_The aspirations of the House of Duras would be frustrated for years following the ascension of Korrd to the leadership of the High Council. The tentative second alliance between the Klingons and the Romulan Star Empire that Duras had begun to form, and which he hoped would profit him, would collapse in the Terran year 2292 when Gorkon, Korrd's friend and successor to the position of Chancellor, would declare the Romulans the blood-enemies of the Klingon people. It is not known for certain if Duras had any part in the Khitomer Conspiracy of the following year, which brought about the untimely death of Chancellor Gorkon and the framing of James Kirk for his murder, but which was ultimately undone by the actions of Kirk and his friends. If he did have any knowledge of the conspiracy, it is probable that he would not have tried to stop it._

_It would be decades before the House of Duras began to grow in power within Klingon politics. The Klingon victory over a Kinshaya battle fleet in the year 2319 was spearheaded by Toral, Duras' son, an achievement which earned him more supporters on the Council. But Toral would be dead in fifteen years, succeeded by his only son, Ja'rod, and it was his rise which set into motion dark and cataclysmic future events for the Empire, some of the scars of which would still be felt by the end of the century. It was in 2346, during the brief conflict between the Klingons and the Cardassian Union that would come to be known as the "Betreka Nebula Incident", that Councillor Ja'rod fed false information to Praetor Narviat of the Romulan Empire that the Klingons were secretly developing highly dangerous and powerful weapons at the Khitomer colony, weapons which the Empire intended to use against the Romulan people. Ja'rod was himself stationed at the colony when the Romulan fleet arrived in orbit, and used his access codes to lower the defences of the outpost, thereby triggering the infamous and brutal Khitomer Massacre in which thousands of Klingons were slaughtered…with Ja'rod himself among them. Among the survivors of the Massacre was a young Klingon male named Worf, the son of Mogh, a rival of the House of Duras also killed in the attack. His path and that of the Duras family would intertwine again many times in the future._

_With the death of Ja'rod, it fell to his son, named Duras, to become head of the House…_

- From _Without Honour: A History of the House of Duras_, by Mikhail Rozhenko.

OOOOOOOO

_**2359**_

Under the subdued lighting of the bedchamber, Duras, son of Ja'rod, casually put his uniform back on, glancing down at the Klingon woman lying propped up on her elbow on the disordered bed. "_qatlho'_, J'Ordis," he said to her. "Again, you have provided me with a most stimulating evening."

J'Ordis smiled seductively. "Nothing pleases me more than being with you, _joHwI'_," she purred, her teeth lightly stained with his blood where she had playfully bitten him during their passion.

"I would stay longer yet," Duras said, "But my duties on the High Council call me, and I must answer. Rest assured though, I will see you again."

"_Qapla'_," J'Ordis called after him as he strode out of her chamber, the door shutting behind him. Out of all her clients, Duras was her favourite, being strong and handsome, and paying well. She placed her hand on her abdomen then. She had informed no one yet of her pregnancy, having only found out about it in the last few days, but she suspected her child's father to be Duras. How would he react where she to tell him this? He was a powerful and influential member of the Council, and may not wish the existence of a bastard child sired on a whore to tarnish his name. Then again, perhaps with luck, they would be able to keep it a secret. J'Ordis sat in silence, and pondered her options.

OOOOOOOO

_**2366**_

Duras entered the family home to find his sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, already waiting for him. Impulsive as always, B'Etor rushed to him, her eyes wide with worry. "Duras, what do we do! We will be publically condemned and executed! You cannot allow this, you must save us, do you hear?" she babbled, nearly tearing out her long hair with her fingers.

"_yIjotegh, _B'Etor!" Duras bellowed. "I do not need your yapping now!" Cowed, B'Etor closed her mouth and stepped backward a few paces submissively. Duras eyed them both. "You know what has happened," he said, not so much asking a question as stating a fact.

"We do indeed. Brother," Lursa replied in her deep voice. "And though you and I exercise more discipline than our younger sister, I think we all share her concern." They had heard the news of the capture of the Romulan ship, of the evidence found on board that a Klingon had allowed Khitomer and its colonists to be destroyed by the Romulans, and that the Council had discovered the identity of the traitor, but for some reason had delayed in revealing the name to the public, but would shortly.

"Allow me to put your fears to rest," Duras told them, putting on an air of swaggering confidence and assurance. "We will not suffer for our father's actions. I am too valuable to the Council to be disgraced; they need my support! So it has been arranged that another shall be blamed….Mogh."

"Father's old enemy?" B'Etor asked. "He has been dead as long as Father has."

Duras nodded slyly. "Precisely, dearest sister. Our name will be saved. And Mogh has no family who will challenge his dishonour!"

Lursa gave a short, humourless laugh. "You forget, Duras, Mogh has one living son."

"I did not forget!" Duras sneered quickly. "But Mogh's son has been raised most of his life by weakling humans, and lives in the Federation, even serving on a Federation starship! His Klingon blood is diluted; I doubt we need fear him!"

Lursa and B'Etor exchanged thoughtful glances, and Lursa looked at Duras through narrowed eyes. "I hope you are right," she said, her tone sceptical. "Or we will all pay a most heavy price."


End file.
